Naruto Truth or Dare! Cause I'm bored
by MiaMori
Summary: TRUTH, OR DARE! THE SECRETS BETWEEN NINS AND NINS!


Me: YESSS, IT'S FINALLY FRIDAY!!! 

Bun: ... WTH are you talking about?

Me: IT'S BECAUSE I CAN WRITE THIS STORY WITHOUT THINKING ABOUT MY HOMEWORK!!

Bun: Sorry to interrupt, but-

Me: OH YES, I PWN YOU ALL!!!

Bun: ... Mia-

Me: I RULEEEEZZZZ!!

Bun: MIAAAAAAAAA!

Me: -kept silent-

Bun: Is this story is just a bunch of shits or you just bored, you write a bunch of shits?

Me: NEITHER! I RULZ!

Bun: SHUT UP!

Me: -kept silent-

Bun: Mia doesn't own Naruto. I DID!

Me: -smacks Bun on the face- Bun and Me doesn't own Naruto. If we did, we would change Kyuubi into a penguin with a rifle and Naruto into Britney Spears.

-----------ASSHOLES!-------(WTF?)--------Sorry---------

It was afternoon. The sun is still shining brightly across Konoha. Birds started to chirp, and also said "AHO! AHO!"... right?

I guess it did.

WOOSH, WOOSH, WOOSH Sounds of passing ninjas filling Konoha. Our favorite Rookies Nine were back from a 'what-so-ever'-ranked mission. But then their serious moods are broken into pieces as Kiba hummed the tune of 'Ninja of the Nights'. Then he sang the lyrics instantly.

Kiba: -sings- Nights of the Shadow Serpent Silence is my baiiiiillll

Shikamaru (Bun: OMG! HE SANG, HE SANG!!! Me: -smacked Bun- He didn't sang yet, so shut up.) looked at Kiba reluctantly, and mumbled.

Shikamaru: Troublesome...

The emo guy looked at him, suddenly uncontroablely gushing out the chorus of the song.

Sasuke: I use My chinese star To prick the logs AND STEAL YOUR CAR!!!!!!

Shino: -stopped- -suddenly laughs-

Naruto: OMG! HE LAUGHED! THE END OF THE WORLD IS NEAR!!!!! RUNAWAY FOR YOUR LIFE!!!!

-everyone disappears in a puff of smokes except for Shino, Emo guy, and Kiba-

-------------EMO, EMO, EMO!-------SHUT UP------Sorry----

Okay, so the real thing has started. Everyone was sitting on the floor, simply doing what they like to do. Chouji; eating potato chip (Me: Can I have one) Kiba; Plays with Akamaru Hinata; pinting her fingers as she strangely looked at Naruto Sakura; Blushed over Sasuke and etc.

Kiba: Okay, what are we going to do?

Shika: Nothing, it's troublesome.

Sakura looked at Shikamaru strangely.

Sakura: STOP SAYING THAT 'TROUBLESOME' WORD OR I KILL YOU!

Shika: ... How troublesome.

Sakura: -frozes-

Mia suddenly jumped in.

Mia: PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!!!!

Naruto: WTF?

(CHARLIE CHAPLIN, as in Character Explanation: Mia 14 years old Female Loves Peanut Butter but hates peanut Crazy enough to dive herself to a pond of SHARKS! Bites anyone randomly in few conditions. Always bring a watergun to burst someone)

Mia: How about Truth or Dare?

Everyone except her: Nay.

Mia: How about Truth or Dare?

Everyone except her: Sure.

Mia: Ok! Now, my turn!... Akamaru, truth or dare?

Akamaru: Wook! (Truth!)

Mia: I said, 'Truth or Dare'?

Akamaru: Wook! (Truth!)

Mia: Dare it is.

Akamaru: Wook! (WTF?)

Mia: Akamaru, bite Emo guy... I mean, Sasuke until this FanFic is over.

Akamaru: Wook! (Oh well) -bites Sasuke-

Sasuke: OOOOWWWW!!!!! Gerroff me, GERROFF ME!!!

Sakura: Get off of my sasuke, you stupid dog!

Kiba: DON'T CALL HIM STUPID OR I KILL YOU WITH GETSUGA!

-Team Gai enters in a funny way-

Lee: I SHOULD JOIN IN THE POWER OF YOUTH!!!

Everyone: Shut up, Lee.

Lee: POWER OF YOUTH!!!

Neji: Ignore him.

TenTen: Can we join?

Everyone: ...Sure.

Naruto: But rule one: NO CANIBALISM

Mia: No one's gonna bite anyone.

Naruto: But I will. -bites Sasuke-

Sasuke: ANOTHER DOG! GERROFF ME!!!!

Sakura: GET OFF OF MY SASUKE, YOU BAKA NARUTO!

Mia: -shoots water out of the watergun at Naruto- Playtime's over... PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!!!

Everyone: WTF?

Mia: nvm. -bites Sasuke on the head-

Sakura: GET OFF OF MY SASUKE!!!

Kiba: Nevermind them. Hinata, it's your turn.

Hinata: M-m-me?

Everyone: Yeah.

Hinata: pinting fingers M-m-me?

Everyone: Yup.

Hinata: pints finger faster M-m-me?

Everyone: YES!

Hinata: AHH!!... Oh well... S-s-sasuke-kun, t-truth or d-dare?

Sasuke: Truth.

Hinata: D-d-do you l-like s-someone h-here?

Sasuke: -blushes, even Naruto, Mia, and Akamaru is still biting him- ...Yes...

Everyone: O-M-F-G!!!!! WHO IS IT?

Hinata: -in a forceful and scary voice- ONE QUESTION OUT OF A TIME!!

Everyone: -ish scared- ...Nevermind.

Kiba: My turn! -thinks: I must find out Sasuke's dream crush!- Sasuke, truth or dare.

Sasuke: ...Dare.

Kiba: AHA! TELL ME WHO DO YOU LIKE!

Sakura: ...Nice thinking.

Everybody: -nods-

Sasuke: I... I... like... I LIKE NARUTO!

Every1: -faints in disbelief, except for Naruto who already let go-

Naruto: Sas-sasuke...

Sasuke: Naruto... -started french-kissing each other

Lee (who is still watching): ...GROSS IN THE POWER OF YOUTH!

-everybody wakes up, watching them doing frenchies-

Sakura: SHIT!

Kiba: I SHOULDN'T DO THAT! I MUST GO TO A CHURCH TO WASH MY SINS!!! -runs off-

Shikamaru: Gross-ly troublesome.

Hinata: -explodes-

Neji: -looks away- They were destined to... love each other... I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!

Mia: -sings as she looked away- Jesus love me, yes I know. The bible tell me so... -continues-

END FOR ONCE IN A WHILE  
--------------------------------------------------------

Me: I hope you enjoy this. And no offense to Naruto-lovers here. (I like Sasuke, too. So yeah. Sorry.)

Bun: WHAT ARE YOUT ALKING ABOUT, IT'S HILARIOUS!

Me: ...Nevermind Bun.

Bun: I'LL BE SHOWING MY DEBUT NEXT CHAPTER.

Me: Don't expect his debut because I would already killed him. He's noisy.

Bun: HELL YEAH!!!!!... Wait, you've insulted me!! -chase Mia-

END OF THE CHAPTER, FOR REAL

"Reviews please. And NO FLAMES."

Damn, I love that quote.


End file.
